


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by SmollTangerine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Some Humor, Suffering, Time Skips, What Was I Thinking?, i was seriously bored, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollTangerine/pseuds/SmollTangerine
Summary: yea so quarantine can be pretty boring so i wrote this-it was going to be more detailed but i had to rush it so i could submit it before my laptop was taken (and for my friend Daf who was eager to finish reading it)either way i hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed making it!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> yea so quarantine can be pretty boring so i wrote this-  
> it was going to be more detailed but i had to rush it so i could submit it before my laptop was taken (and for my friend Daf who was eager to finish reading it)  
> either way i hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed making it!

There they were. Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko and Sugawara were now graduates. They stood in the gym one last time with their team, laughing and crying, since this would be the last time they would be together like this. Hinata was crying next to Kageyama, who was comforting the small boy. Daichi was happy to coach this team, and even happier to see how far he had come with his favorite person in the whole world, Sugawara Koushi. They had been dating for about two years now, these years being the sweetest he could possibly remember. Suga was the perfect boyfriend, but Daichi wanted more. He took this as the perfect moment, having their Kouhais surrounding them, to get down on one knee in front of him. “Sugawara, my love,” he started off, “you have made me the happiest boy ever since we were kids. You have made me the happiest guy when we first entered high school. And now, I want you to make the happiest man for the rest of my life. I just need to know, will you-” Daichi was cut off when Suga leaped in his arms, shouting over and over again ‘yes yes yes’ with tears in his eyes. Daichi let out a heavy but extremely happy sigh, and the two embraced each other, not caring if their whole team was watching them. Everyone was cheering, giving Daichi pats on the back and congratulating Suga on their new title, no longer being boyfriends of each other, but instead being fiances. After that, the four graduates went out to get drinks, in celebration of entering their adulthood and for Suga and Daichi.  
.  
.  
.  
That had been six years ago.  
.  
.  
.  
Daichi was sitting on his recliner in the living room, thinking back to the time where he had finally got the courage to ask Suga to marry him. Then he looked over in the kitchen to gaze at his beautiful husband making dinner. During those six years, Daichi and Suga had gotten jobs to afford an apartment for the two of them. Daichi worked as a police officer, so he had to stay out late most nights. Suga had become an elementary school teacher and would come home as quickly as possible to get dinner ready for his husband’s arrival. Daichi always looked forward to Suga’s cooking. It made him feel so warm, so happy.

“Daichi, dear, dinner’s ready” Suga called, breaking Daichi from his daydream. He got up and helped Suga set the table. Today it was beef stew. He sat down and gave his thanks for the food. It was delicious, but his husband seemed a bit down. “What’s wrong love?” he asked. Suga looked up, seeming a bit embarrassed. “It’s nothing.” He said. Daichi frowned a bit, then he got up and walked over to Suga and took his hand. “You can tell me anything that's bothering you, we got married to get much closer to each other. I want to know everything that goes on in your head.” he said this and tapped on Suga’s head, making him blush and laugh a little. “W-well… you know I became a teacher so I could teach children, it’s something I love. I love children. But seeing them makes me sad a little. I...Daichi, I want to have kids of our own.” 

This took Daichi by surprise. Then the two of them became a blushing mess. Sure, he had thought of having a happy family with Suga, but he was never sure where his partner stood in the whole idea, so he never mentioned it. But now he was sure, and how his heart jumped. “Suga…” He kissed the other male’s forehead. “There would be nothing I would love more than to raise a family with you. We’ll have to adopt however.” Suga blushed some more “I know Daichi...but I want to go through the experience of making a child. I-if you want to..” Knowing exactly what Suga was referring to, his face reddened even more. 

He pulled Suga in for a kiss, caressing his cheeks. Suga kissed back, tenderly but passionately. ‘Suga if that’s what you want I would be more than happy to help you.” Daichi pulled Suga’s chair out and picked him up, still kissing him. Suga let out a small gasp “d-daichi-'' he held on tight. “Shhh baby, it’s okay” Daichi reassured him, moving from his mouth to his jawline, trailing kisses towards Suga’s neck. Suga let out a few shaky breaths as Daichi sucked on his neck, leaving small red and purple marks on his pale soft skin. Daichi carried him towards the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He slipped his hands underneath Suga’s shirt, feeling his warm skin, slowly sliding them upwards until finally reaching Suga’s nipples. He rubbed his thumbs against them, going back and forth, earning small moans from his husband. 

He felt Suga tugging at his shirt, trying to remove it. Daichi helped him remove it and then proceeded to remove Suga’s shirt as well. He tossed the shirts aside then licked his lips and leaned in to lick Suga’s nipples. Suga let out a small whimper which like music to Daichi’s ears; and fuel to his rising sex drive. He started sucking on them, repeatedly flicking at them, occasionally biting, slowly becoming more and more rough, making Suga’s moans and whimpers increase in volume. Soon they became super sensitive, even pressing down on them made Suga release those sweet sounds. 

“D-dahhichi..p-please…” he looked down at Suga’s pleading eyes and gave a half smirk “Please what Suga? You need to speak up” Suga blushed mad and looked like he was having a hard time forming the words. “P-please daichi...f-fuck me. Plant your seed in me, I want to have your b-babies” Daichi felt his fully erect boner throb in his pants hearing Suga say this, so he stuck his three fingers in Suga’s mouth and told him to suck on them. As he did, Daichi started removing Suga’s shorts as well as his boxers. He saw that Suga’s dick was also fully erect, even showing glints of pre-cum on the tip. He put his finger at the base of his dick, slowly sliding it upwards towards the tip. Suga’s leg jerked forward when Daichi started rubbing the tip, spreading the pre-cum and making it easier to pump his dick. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Suga started groaning in pleasure while still sucking on his fingers. 

“Hhaahhh...d-daichiii...i’m gonna-” and as if on cue, a string of white semen shot out of Suga’s dick and landed on his stomach. Daichi watched as Suga breathed heavily, then brought his fingers out of his mouth. “Suga, we aren’t finished just yet~” 

He scooped some of the cum off of Suga’s chest with his fingers, coating them until they were nice and slick. Then he brought his index finger down towards Suga’s twitching pink hole, rubbing it lightly then inserting his finger in all the way. Suga moaned and gripped on the bed sheets as Daichi moved his finger in and out, stretching the entrance with each movement. Then two fingers, and finally three, moving them around inside, rubbing against Suga’s warm walls. He took them out then began to remove his own pants and boxers. Listening and watching Suga had been amazing as is, but Daichi was already at his limit. He reached over the bed and opened the night stand drawer and brought out their lubricant, which due to their work schedules, haven't been able to use it much. Daichi dripped the lube onto Suga’s entrance then rubbed his dick against it. 

Suga let out a shaky moan and began to move his hips, as if begging to be fucked. Daichi smirked at this, then began to slide inside. Suga arched his back as Daichi slid in all the way. “A-aghh..y-you’re so b-big Daichi-” Daichi groaned “And you’re so ngh...you're so tight. Even after stretching you out you’re so tight. But I’ll make it work” He grabbed onto Suga’s hips and began moving back and forth, slowly. Suga let out his moans, huffing each time Daichi went back in. Tears started forming in Suga’s eyes, but Daichi leaned in and kissed them away. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck “babe, I’m gonna move faster, okay?” Suga nodded quickly and held on tighter.

Daichi then started slamming into his partner, making him wail in pleasure and pain. Wet slapping sounds filled the room, as well as Suga’s moans and Daichi’s low grunts. Back and forth, faster and faster each minute. The feeling was amazing, feeling as if Suga’s hole was sucking him in, wanting to swallow him entirely. “God. fucking. Damn it. Suga...you feel so damn good-” Daichi said with every thrust. Suga was breathing heavily, words unable to form. Daichi winced when he felt Suga’s nails dig into his back, indicating that he was close to cumming a second time. Daichi picked up the pace, thrusting harder into him, feeling every inch of his body quiver with excitement as he thrust in one last time before releasing deep inside of him. Shortly after he saw Suga release a second time. Daichi finally pulled out and cleaned off the both of them. He laid down next to his husband and pulled him close, both trying to steady their heavy breathing. Suga looked up at Daichi and kissed his cheek, thanking him. Daichi stroked his silver hair as they drifted off to sleep feeling each other's warmth.  
.  
.  
.  
Daichi woke to the sound of Suga yelling out in surprise, “GAH, I'M GONNA BE LATE!!” He woke and watched as Suga leapt out of bed, took two steps then collapsed. “Suga love, are you okay?!” Daichi got out of bed and rushed to Suga’s side, gently helping him stand up and sit on the bed. His face turned a slight shade of pink. “I think we may have gone too far...my back side hurts a lot-” Daichi felt his face warm up then let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, y-yeah, probably. I’m sorry about that. Also, you’re not gonna be late. It’s the beginning of winter break for you, remember? No school today” Suga looked back at him with an adorable confused look, then came into realization and slapped his forehead with his palm. “oh, DuH. but what about you, you still need to show up at the station.” Daichi remembered this fact then proceeded to run towards the bathroom and get ready for work. He heard Suga laugh from the bedroom. He came out fully dressed and handed Suga a pair of clean boxers and shorts and helped him put them on. He kissed his forehead and began to walk out. “I’ll be back in the evening, I love you” He blew another kiss towards Suga and closed the door and exited the house, locking up behind him.  
.  
.  
(Sugawara’s point of view)  
.  
.  
Suga hadn’t been lying when he said his rear hurt. Daichi had been so rough, at least more than he expected. Not to mention the soreness he had on his chest and heck. The hickies were most definitely visible even with a shirt on, he silently cursed Daichi for putting them on an obvious spot. Having nothing to do, he decided to call up Oikawa. Why he did what he did, even he wasn't so sure. Right when he was about to hang up he heard the other end pick up. 

‘Hellooo Suga-sann~’

Suga panicked a bit but answered anyways  
“Ah, yeah, hello Oikawa-kun”

‘What a miracle, you hardly ever call me. What can I do for Mr. Refreshing?’

“Oh, uh, I just wanted someone to talk to, and you don't have to call me-”

‘Of course, of course! Iwa-chan just left to go who knows where, I can come over if you’d like, I need someone to give me attention too, hahaha’

“Ah, okay. I’ll see you here then, bye Oikawa-kun”

‘Bye byeee~~’

Suga hung up and slowly got up to clean the house as much as he could. He walked into the kitchen and realized that he and Daichi never finished their dinner from last night, the two plates still sitting on the table where they had last left them. Suga got them and disposed of them and began to tidy up the kitchen, putting away the leftover stew, wiping the table and counter tops, and so forth. As soon as he finished washing the last dish he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way towards the door as fast as his sore body could carry him and opened it. 

“Yahoo, I came here as fast as I could! Look, I brought Chinese!” he held up a plastic bag with take out in it. Suga smiled and let him in, and closed the door behind him as Oikawa removed his shoes. He led him towards the living room and told him to place the bag on the coffee table. “Would you like something to drink, Oikawa-kun?” Oikawa plopped himself down on the couch “Oo yes, water please.” Suga trudged into the kitchen and brought back two glasses of water and set Oikawa’s on the table, then he sat next to Oikawa, slowly lowering himself onto his rear. Oikawa spectated this and then made a smug face.

“You and Dai-chan had some fun last night didn't you~” Suga’s eyes widened and he almost spilled water on himself. “Wh-what makes you say that Oikawa you idiot!!” But Oikawa just chuckled and opened a take out box and started eating. After taking a gulp of water he said “It’s so cute seeing Mr. Refreshing lose his cool like this. I know all about sex, from the feeling, to the different tactics tooo….the after effects. Plus, those marks on your neck are proof enough. Mm, try this chicken it's so good,” He held out his chopsticks with a small piece of chicken, which Suga accepted. “So, how was it?? Your little ‘adventure’ hahah”

Suga opened his own box and started eating. “I’m not gonna tell you the details dumbo. Unlike you, we don’t have sex every two day-”

“It’s every five days, thank you. But continue, continue,”

“......*ahem*...every FiVe days..we did this for more than just pleasure. Daichi and I think it’s time to have a family. We’re going to be adopting soon.”

Oikawa set his chopsticks down and looked at Suga with a surprised face. “Let me be their uncle! I’m a great uncle, just ask my sister’s son, Takeru-chan” Suga found Oikawa’s enthusiasm funny. “Sure sure, you can be their uncle. Just don’t teach them stuff they don’t need to know or else I’ll kill you.” But Oikawa just laughed and continued eating. “So when are you guys adopting?” Suga thought for a sec. “Probably next month? We still need to think of what we’re aiming for, like what gender, age, stuff like that.” Oikawa nodded, looking like he understood everything. “Welp, I already got some good info on your life, and I don’t have much to talk about, so you wanna watch a movie or something? There’s this really great one that me and Iwa-chan saw together, it’s so sentimental, even he shed a tear, can you believe it??” Suga chuckled at how talkative Oikawa was and let him have access to the remote. They spent their day watching movies and eating and talking about the daily occurrences in other people’s lives. (that was mostly Oikawa, but Suga didn’t mind listening)  
.  
.  
(Daichi’s point of view)  
.  
.  
It was starting to get late and he had finally gotten out of work. 11:15 pm. He drove steadily towards home, wondering how Suga had been for the entire day. He hadn't gotten a single phone call from him, and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Daichi shook his head and decided that Suga probably was just fine. He pulled into the driveway and made his way to their humble apartment. When he opened the door he saw Suga and Oikawa huddled up watching something on the television. Were they..crying?

“Hey, I’m home,” Daichi called out, and Suga looked up at him with big teary eyes. Daichi took off his coat and walked over to him and wiped away the hears, laughing. Oikawa gave them a look through teary eyes “oh, you guys make me wish Iwa-chan was here. I’ll call him to come pick me up so you guys can resume..your adventures haha.” He got up and walked outside to the balcony. Daichi looked at Suga with a confused look, to which Suga replied, “Got bored, Invited Oikawa over, We ate, talked, watched movies and talked some more.” Daichi smiled, relieved that Suga wasn’t in any real danger, though Oikawa can be pretty dangerous sometimes. “Sounds like you had a fun day,” Suga nodded. “Oh, also, Oikawa’s going to be the uncle to our kids. But dont worry, I already made it clear that if he tried anything stupid I was gonna end him.” Daichi chuckled, then turned his attention to hearing Oikawa yell from the balcony, ‘iwa-chan you’ve come to save meeee’, followed by knocking on the door. Daichi got up and answered it, and sure enough, Iwaizumi was standing there. “I was wondering where Trashykawa went, the house seemed oddly quiet. Hope he wasn't too much trouble for you?”

“No no, he was okay this time, he kept Suga company while I was away” Iwaizumi nodded then Oikawa popped up and hugged him. “Iwa-channnn where did you go, you left me all alone at home :’('' Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off of him, his face turning a little red. “Get offa me Shittykawa, I went to go fill in someone’s shift at the bar.” Oikawa made a sad face then stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “Mean Iwa-chan. Anyways, thanks for letting me visit, and take care Sugaaa~” The two walked down the stairs and Daichi closed the door behind them. He sat next to Suga. “Having Iwaizumi as an uncle wouldn’t be too bad either. What type of children do you want?” Suga fidgeted with the corners of the blanket “I want both of us to decide, we’re both going to be the parents after all”

“Well then, why don’t we get two kids?”

Suga’s eyes widened. “Two kids? But adopting a single one is so expensive, how can we afford to adopt two?”

“Ah, well, I’ve been thinking of adopting for a while...so I’ve been saving up loads of money. I have enough for one child and 1/4 for the second one.”

“Oh Daichi..” Suga kissed Daichi’s hand. “I’ll put in the rest for the second child. We’ll have to see for the gender. I was thinking of getting a little baby girl.”

Daichi smiled. He wanted a daughter just as much. Having two of them would be a big bonus. “Of course Suga. I want a daughter too. Two little girls.” He cherished the thought. “I know an adoption center near here, we can go next time I’m off work, in two days.” Suga leaned in and cuddled with Daichi. “That sounds good.” Daichi felt Suga’s warmth and held him closer. They both kept their eyes on the screen until they fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
(fast forward two days; The visit to the adoption center.)  
.  
.  
.  
Daichi and Suga were driving towards the adoption center. It had taken forever getting the right papers they needed for the adoption, plus they had to look presentable. Daichi gripped the steering wheel and Suga was nervously fidgeting with his fingers. As soon as they arrived they took a deep breath and headed inside. They hadn’t even thought of how old they wanted their kids to be. Suga had said that they would know which one when they were there. They were greeted by a nice lady at the desk. “Hello! Are you here for adoption or business?” Daichi gulped. “adOption-” Suga held back a chuckle as Daichi died from embarrassment hearing his own voice crack like that. The lady just laughed and said “There's no need to be nervous, sir. Are you looking for a female or a male child?” Suga said they were looking for a girl and the lady took them to a large room filled with baby girls. There was another couple in there and Suga and Daichi smiled back at them. Daichi watched Suga’s eyes sparkle with emotion as they looked at each baby. Daichi let Suga pick his daughter first and followed him. 

He noticed there was another room, but it was divided by a wall with a large glass so you could look inside. There were two little eyes looking back at him. The child tilted their head and Daichi followed the movement. The child jumped up and down with excitement and seemed to call for someone. Soon there were two sets of eyes peering over the wall. Daichi let out a laugh and got Suga’s attention. “What’s so funny?” asked Suga, glancing around trying to find what Daichi was laughing at. He pointed at the two little girls playing with him and Suga let out a gasp and walked towards them “Daichi, they’re so adorable, look at them!” Daichi walked over and saw the two little girls, one of them with blue eyes and black curly hair and the other with amber eyes and straight orange hair, freckles adorning her small face. Daichi let out a loud laugh. “HA HA, look Suga! We found Hinata and Kageyama!!” Suga looked back at the girls and laughed as well. “Oh my god, you’re right! Except these two are much cuter. Let’s adopt these two!” Daichi looked back at Suga. “You don’t want to adopt a baby?”

“Well a baby would be nice, it would be like starting a family in real life, but look at them. Most people adopt babies, they never bother looking at the ones that are already starting to grow up. What if they never get adopted?”

“Okay, okay, I was just asking, we can adopt them if you want. Whatever makes my love happy”

Suga smiled and kissed Daichi, and the little girls made faces like ‘ew’ and giggled. The lady took them to an office and asked them a few questions, trying to figure out if they were suitable for adoption. After about an hour, the lady left the office and came back with the girls. The blue eyed girl introduced herself as Junko (age 8) and the freckled face girl was Hikari (age 7). They were smiling brightly when they introduced themselves, then when the lady said they were going to be adopted tears started forming in their little eyes and they started crying. Daichi and Suga approached them and the girls ran up to them, thanking them. Suga had a single tear running down his face and Daichi wrapped all three of them in one big hug, being so happy with his..no..their new family.

The girls were told to go pack their things as the lady asked for their signatures and handed them the girl’s birth certificates and social security cards. When the girls came back Daichi led them to their car and sat them in the back seat. Once everyone was in their seat and buckled up they drove off towards the mall. They were going to buy the girls new clothes. Suga turned around and started asking them questions, just so they could get a better understanding of their daughter’s favorite things. “So, Junko and Hikari, what are your favorite foods?” 

“Chocolate!” said Junko “Pancakes!” said Hikari. Daichi laughed. “Well that's just nice, Suga knows how to make some amazing chocolate chip pancakes.” The two girls looked at each other excitedly. “Yessss!!” said Hikari “That sounds so tasty!!” Suga laughed. “I’ll make them for you every morning then, I want my two girls to be happy in their new home. Oh one more thing, The two of you are going to be going to school next week.” The two girls sighed, a little disappointed. “Oh don’t be sad! I’ll let you in on a secret...Mommy teaches at the school you will be going to! We can be together at home and at school.” That seemed to cheer up the girls. “Wait,” Junko said “Where does daddy work?” Daichi chuckled “I’m a Police officer. I-”  
“WOAAA THAT'S SUPER SUPER COOL!!!” Hikari said, balling up her fists and shaking them with excitement. “I know right? I wanna protect my girls from all the bad things, nothing can stop me.” Suga just laughed “Looks like someone has a favorite,” he said, eyeing the ball of energy that was bouncing up and down. Daichi just smiled and continued driving. They got to the mall and went to countless stores, buying the girls cute clothes and shoes, and even a toy each for showing good behavior. 

They got back home and walked in the apartment, which the girls looked at as if it were a castle. “Alright now, it’s time for you two to go to sleep. We only have one bed in the spare room, I hope you don't mind sharing.” Junko shook her head. “Nope nope, me and Hikari slept in the same bed when we were living in the place you got us from, we can share here” Daichi patted the two girl’s head and carried them over to their new room. He told them to get dressed and brush their teeth. Obediently, they listened, Hikari having to be redirected by Junko every once in a while. Suga stood next to him and hugged him. “I love our new family Daichi..” Daichi looked down at him and pecked his cheek. “Me too. And I love you, Suga'' Hikari saw them being lovey dovey and started speaking in a mocking voice and put her hand over her forehead dramatically “Oooh Junkooo, look at me, I’m just like Mommy and Daddy, I’m so in looveee.” she got on her tiny knees in front of Suga “Will you marry me~?” Suga started laughing and Daichi pulled him in closer and looked down at Hikari “No no, mommy’s already married to me, and you’re not allowed to get married until you're a million years old. You too Junko.” 

Hikari got up and pouted “awwww i’ll be bald by then!” Junko grabbed her sister’s hand and told her “That’s okay, we’ll still have each other!” Hikari then started jumping up and down and hopped her way into bed along with Junko. Suga walked over to them, tucked them in, kissed them goodnight and turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. “Hikari reminds me of Nishinoya...and Junko of Asahi. Energetic and calm. I miss them, haha.” Daichi nodded in agreement. “We should invite the whole team over so they can meet the girls. And Oikawa since he was so eager to be the uncle. It’ll be a party, just for them. And so we can talk to the guys as well. Suga smiled, seeming to like the idea. “On Saturday. We’ll let them know now so they can make it on time.” And with that, the two males headed in their own bedroom and went to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
(four days later. Saturday, the day of the party.)  
.  
.  
.  
Suga was brushing the girl's hair and getting them ready while Daichi was preparing the house. He had brought back loads of food, barbecue from the nearest store since he knew how much his friends loved eating it. He had also brought some sweets for the girls, knowing how much they loved them. When he was unwrapping the food he heard someone knocking at the door. He opened it and saw Asahi and Nishinoya standing there. Noya jumped up at Daichi “Hey hey!! It’s been forever, how ya been??” Asahi pulled Noya down with a sigh. “Sorry sorry. Noya was pestering me to get us here early, he’s really excited to see everyone together again.” Daichi led them towards the kitchen so they could help, Asahi having to keep Noya from eating the meat every seven minutes. Once they had the table set, the drinks cooled, and the music playing, they sat down on the sofas like tired old men. Suga then brought the girls out, both of them in a cute little dress and their hair tied back with bows. 

Noya beamed at them “wow you two look like princesses!” Hikari smiled back “That's what I said!!” Asahi stood up and walked over to them “You weren't kidding when you said they were adorable. What’re your nam-” The two girls backed away in fear, seeing how tall and threatening Asahi looked. Noya laughed at Asahi’s confused face and told the girls that even though he looked like a scary monster he was actually like a nice giant and they had no reason to be scared. The girls considered this, then seemed okay with it. After they introduced themselves to each other Hikari seemed to have a liking for Noya and Asahi, Junko hanging back with her parents being more shy than her sister. The doorbell rang again and this time Suga was the one who opened it. Hinata ran inside, followed by Kageyama, both of them breathing heavily. “I...beat you….You owe me meat buns now.” 

Kageyama grunted and claimed that he didn't owe him anything. “I see the two of you still race even after all this time,” Said Suga delightedly. “You should have seen them in the parking lot, they are still as loud as ever.” Said a voice at the door. It was Tsukishima. He was standing next to Yamaguchi, and behind them was Ennoshita. The three of them came inside. “Narita got sick and Kinnoshita stayed back to take care of him. They send their greetings tho!” Said Ennoshita. Noya ran up to everyone and gave them a hug. Shortly after Tanaka and Kiyoko arrived. Noya saw Tanaka and their volumes increased by 12%.

“BROOOOO”

“WHAT”S UP BROOO???”

“YOOO IT’S BEEN FOREVER DUDE HOW YOU BEEN???”

“I'M DOING GREAT BRO, I GOT MARRIED TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!” Tanaka gestured at Kiyoko, who blushed and looked away. “Ryu, lower your voice, you’re being too loud again” She said.

“DUDE IM SO JEALOUS OF YOU!!!!” Asahi gave Noya a look “B-but of course I’m super happy with Asahi here, couldn’t have asked for anything better hahaha” He quickly scurried to Ashai’s side. Suga brought the girls to the center of the room so they could properly introduce themselves to everyone. Everyone cooed at them, saying how they looked so cute and adorable. Hikari absorbed all the compliments while Junko held her sister’s hand shyly. Once everyone was done they started talking amongst each other, about what they’ve been doing, how they’ve been doing, and all of that. Hikari was dragging Junko with her, going up to everyone and talking about little kids stuff. Hikari enjoyed talking to Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, all four of them getting loud and laughing their heads off. 

Junko drifted over to Kiyoko, who told the small child to excuse her husband for his loudness. Everyone was having a good time, then the doorbell rang a third time. This time it was Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa stepped in the room dramatically “Where Are My Nieces?” He asked in a tone just as dramatic as his entrance. Everyone stared at him, then drifted their eyes over to the two confused girls. Oikawa followed their gaze and smiled widely and quickly approached the girls. They shrieked and ran towards Daichi and Suga, who picked them up and started laughing. Oikawa just stood there, aware of the fact that the girls he had been dying to see were now terrified of him.

“Eeehhh?? Am I that scaryyy?” Iwaizumi approached Oikawa and slapped his back “Anyone who saw your face would be scared of their wits, especially with that ridiculous smile of yours.” Oikawa rubbed his back and started with his whole ‘mean iwa-chan’ speech. Suga and Daichi comforted their girls. “It's okay, that’s just your uncle Oikawa, he didn’t mean to scare you, he was just super excited to meet you, ever since we told him we were going to be adopting you.” Hikari widened her eyes and said “Oh no, what if we hurt his feelings!” She got out of Daichi’s arms and ran up to Oikawa and started to apologize. He smiled down at her and reassured her that everything was alright. He glanced over at Junko who was still hiding in her mother’s arms. “Sorry, Junko can be a little shy at first, but I’m sure you two will get along just fine.” Daichi said. Suddenly a loud grumble filled the room. Hinata’s eyes widened, for it was his stomach that had made that noise. “I-I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten all day, I’m really hungry.” Kageyama slapped the back of Hinata’s head lightly. “Boke Hinata, I told you you should have eaten before we got here.” The two of them started arguing then Daichi gave them a look and made them quiet down.

“Well I suppose we should start eating then, Daichi got a bunch of barbeque for today!” Said Suga. At the sound of the words ‘barbeque’ almost everyone’s eyes lit up. They cheered and made their way to the dining room, filling their plates with the food. “ITADAKIMASU” everyone said and started eating. Through the middle of dinner the doorbell rang a fourth time. Suga excused himself from the table and went to go open it. A few minutes later, he was helping Yachi carry in a giant chocolate cake. “Oh I’m so sorry I’m late everyone, sorry sorry!! Almost all the bakeries were closed and the only one I managed to find took forever in making the cake. If my alarm hadn't broken I would have made it ontime but-” Everyone laughed. “It’s okay Yachi, as long as you made it here it’s all good.” Said Daichi. Suga and Yachi placed the cake on the table and everyone looked at it with hungry eyes. The girls were more excited about it, especially Junko, who’s favorite thing in the whole world was chocolate. They finished eating the main course so they could move onto the desert. After the cake Hinata suggested they play a game and everyone agreed. They ended up playing for hours until everyone was too tired to move. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were the first to leave, followed by Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the five of them thanking Daichi and Suga for their hospitality, and waving goodbye to the girls. Tsukishima isn’t exactly the nicest person, but even he took a liking to the girls. Daichi told the remaining people that they could stay the night if they wanted to, and they seemed to like the idea. “It'll be like the time when we stayed at the training camp all those years ago!” Hinata said, excitedly. So then with that being said, Yachi and Kiyoko went to sleep early in the girl’s room, doing girly things like playing with their dolls and doing their ‘makeup’ before going to sleep. The guy’s stayed in the living room and tried to keep their volume at a low, but every so often Tanaka or Nishinoya would say something out loud and make the group howl with laughter. It went like this for about two hours until Daichi came out of his room and threw his slipper at them, saying if he heard them one more time he was going to do more than just a slipper throw. Everyone tried their hardest not to laugh at Daichi’s fatherly/captain instincts and went to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Daichi woke to the smell of Suga making chocolate chip pancakes. He loved this smell. It felt like home, plus the actual pancakes were super delicious. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. “Agh, go put a shirt on,” Asahi said as soon as he saw him. Daichi’s face reddened because he had forgotten that they had their friends stay over. He went into the room and came back dressed properly. Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka were wide awake, outside in the balcony talking their heads off about who knows what. “They slept for about an hour and they still have more energy than me.” Said Kageyama groggily. Daichi went into the kitchen and prepared some coffee for him and his friends. “Oh, don’t make any for Noya.” said Asahi. “He gets...way out of hand when he drinks some..” 

“Same with boke.” said Kageyama

“Same with Ryu..” said Kiyoko.

He chuckled and handed them a cup each, which they sipped tiredly. “Kiyoko, do you know if the girls are still sleeping?” asked Suga. Kiyoko nodded. “I left them there sleeping with Yachi, I came out here because Ryu kept calling me.” Daichi blew on his coffee. “Ah, I’m sure they’ll wake up soon. The smell of the pancakes always wakes them, they go crazy for them.” as if on cue, the two girls came out, dragging Yachi alongside them. “Come on, come on, you’re gonna love them!” said Hikari. “Yeah, mommy makes the best chocolate chip pancakes!!” Poor Yachi had barely opened her eyes and was now trying to process what was going on. Kiyoko handed her a cup of coffee and she quietly drank, still trying to fully wake up. Suga had finished making the last batch and set them on the table, calling everyone to come eat. Asahi called the three that were outside and everyone sat down and started eating.

“Wow Sugawara, you can really cook!” said Tanaka through the mouthfuls of pancakes. Suga smiled. “Well I should be getting used to this, I made the girls the promise of making them chocolate chip pancakes every morning. Should be a breeze.” And they continue to eat, one of them occasionally starting a topic. After they finished eating and cleaning, their guests took their leave. Today had been one of the greater days, thought Daichi. And there were more to come.  
.  
.  
.  
(third person point of view)  
.  
.  
During the time of Junko’s and Hikari’s growth, many things have happened. Oikawa had gained the trust of both girls and came almost every weekend to visit them and even teach them a bit of volleyball. He was sure that with the right motivation they could become excellent volleyball players he assured Daichi. The girls had entered school and had made new friends, and they ate lunch with their mom when they had the chance. Slowly, Daichi and Suga were decorating the girls room, painting the walls their favorite colors, pink and light blue, putting up stars on the ceiling and getting them stuffed animals to sleep with on the bed. Soon, the anniversary of their adoption came approaching them. And sure enough, three hundred and sixty five mornings of chocolate chip pancakes later, the day was here. Daichi and Suga had celebrated their daughter’s birthdays on the day they were born, of course, but the day they were adopted was different. This was the day representing their family coming together, the day that started something new and beautiful for all of them. They went out for dinner and enjoyed themselves. Everything was so perfect, everything they could have asked for. The girls were now one year older, and they got along with every one of their parent’s friends. Even Junko, who had been a shy little thing at first.  
.  
.  
.

Three months after their celebration, work started getting heavier for Daichi. There was a really important case his team was working on. There had been many reports of a murderer running loose in Tokyo, having a count of thirteen kills. Daichi had to stay out late trying to figure out who it could be. He had come close to finding out but no such luck. He had finally been able to go home and sleep for the night, slipping into bed while Suga was sleeping. In the morning he had been called to the office almost immediately. He grabbed some pancakes and said goodbye to his family and left. When he arrived his team was running around the office. He went into the chief’s office. “Sawamura! We’ve got him, we need you to go help one of the squads capture the guy, go go!” Daichi wasted no time and drove his police car as fast as he could. These three hours of trying to capture the man who was holding up a store with a bomb threat had been the scariest moments of his life. Someone from inside the store had managed to grab a heavy iron frying pan and brought it down on the guy’s head as hard as they could thanks to the distraction made by the police. The guy collapsed and blood started oozing from his head. Daichi and two other officers approached the guy, one of them aiming their gun at his head and Daichi and the other officer stripping him from his bomb, disabling it. 

After making sure everyone was safe, Daichi brought the guy to the station and waited for him to wake up again so he could start questioning his motives. By the time all of that was done, Daichi was tired and relieved the chaos was over. Two in the morning he was driving back to his apartment. Two police cars drove fast past him, their sirens wailing. Shortly after, a firetruck flew past him. They were headed in the direction Daichi was headed. He was starting to worry so he sped up slightly, arriving at his destination. If only he had arrived sooner. If only there had never been a guy needing to be stopped. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. The apartment he was loving in...His home. Up in flames. He got out of his car and ran towards the crowd, scanning the faces looking for Suga, for his daughters. He started breathing hard when he couldn’t find them. He ran to the nearest firefighter. “MY FAMILY!!” he screamed “WHERE IS MY FAMILY???” The man looked at the desperate Daichi and told him that everyone had been taken out of the building, but Daichi yelled back, claiming that his husband and two daughters were not in the crowd. This made the firefighter’s eyes widen. He spoke into the radio, telling his crew mates that there were more people trapped in the fire. Three men entered the blazing building. Daichi tried to run in with them but he was restrained by another firefighter. 

Twenty minutes. That's all it took for them to bring back Daichi’s daughters. They were unconscious. Barely alive. They were found in a closet, holding each other. They had horrible burns on their beautiful skin. Junko’s face was blistered and bleeding, half of her black curly locks were burned off. And poor Hikari was even worse. Daichi was at loss of words. Tears formed in his eyes seeing the condition his precious daughters were in. He looked away. “where’s my husband. WHERE IS HE?!” he screamed at the firefighters. “S-sir please calm down. We searched every room on your floor, in your apartment. These girls were the only people we found there, no other people or figures representing humans were found. But we have called an ambulance for your daughters, they should arrive any second now.” Daichi’s mind was racing. Where the hell was Suga. He pulled out his phone and dialed him. No answer. He tried a second time. No answer. He was going to dial a third time when the ambulance arrived. The unconscious girls were loaded on the ambulance. Daichi got in his car and followed it, calling Suga’s cell the third time. Suga finally picked up. “Sorry I couldn't pick up. I got pulled over for-” Daichi cut him off. “Suga. I’m headed to the hospital, something…” his voice cracked, trying to hold back his sobs. “Something terrible has happened. I’m headed to the main hospital, in Tokyo. Meet me there.” He hung up, not being able to tolerate any longer.

He cried his eyes out. The images of his daughter's skin, burned, bleeding..gone, kept crossing his mind. He was angry at the world for making this happen. He was angry with whoever started the fire. And mostly. He was angry with himself for not being able to protect his girls. He remembered back when he had first adopted them, how Hikari was astonished by the fact that Daichi was a police officer. “I wanna protect my girls from all the bad things,” he had said. Why the hell did he let this happen. He arrived at the ER, and got off as quickly as possible. He ran inside and told the lady at the desk how his girls were doing. “Sir, please slow down, they just arrived, the doctors are attending them now. Please have a seat.” Daichi balled his fists and started pacing the long hallway. Suga entered the hospital and rushed up to Daichi. “Daichi dear are you okay, are you hurt?” Daichi collapsed onto Suga, crying hugging him tightly, trying to find any reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Suga hugged him back and whispered words into his ear, trying to calm down. Once Daichi’s breathing was calmed and tears stopped falling he pulled away from him and cupped his face. “Now tell me what happened.” 

Daichi told him everything. Word by word, Suga’s calm expression melted into a teary sorrowful face. At the end of the explanation he broke into ugly sobs. He fell to the floor crying loudly. “No no no...this can’t be happening, it can’t be…” Daichi cried quietly with him. Suga kept crying “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fucking fault. I left the house, I left them alone in that fire. They must have been so scared. It should have been me who was in that condition. What did my poor babies do to deserve that Diachi. What did they even do?” Daichi kissed his husband, trying to calm him down. “They didn't do anything love. And please don’t say that it should have been you. I...I would have gone crazy if that was you. And….what were you doing out of the house.?” Suga started crying some more. “Daichi, I-....we were out of ingredients. I promised Junko and Hikari their favorite breakfast every morning. I went to buy more flour for the chocolate chip pancakes…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Five in the morning. The doctors approached the two males, Daichi still awake and Suga sleeping next to him, passed out from all the crying. Daichi looked up at the doctor with a distant expression. The doctor shook his head slowly. ‘No..? no what? I’m not supposed to be awake? I'm not supposed to sit here..? Wait, where is here?’ Daichi readjusted himself and asked the doctor what he was talking about. The doctor took a deep breath. “Sir...your daughters didn't make it through the surgery. They inhaled too much smoke. And the red haired one….she was in a horrible condition..she died thirty minutes upon arrival.” Daichi processed this. “..What..?” Suddenly the memories from last night hit him. Daichi wanted to cry. But he had nothing left. He woke Suga and when he heard what happened he started crying again. He yelled at the doctor, asking what kind of a doctor can’t save a child’s life, commanding that they go back and try again. Daichi couldn’t stand to see Suga in this condition. He picked him up and walked out of the hospital. “DAICH- LET ME GO!! MY GIRLS ARE IN THERE, THEY NEED ME, LET ME GO, LET ME GO” With every sentence he hit Daichi’s shoulders. Once they reached the parking lot, he shoved Suga in the car and got inside with him. He locked the doors and heard Suga’s continuous yells until Daichi snapped “THEY'RE GONE KOUSHI, CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?? THEY’RE GONE AND THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!” Suga stopped crying and stared at him, shocked. Daichi’s angry expression fell back into a shocked and sad one. He, not in all the years they had been together, had ever raised his voice at his husband. “Suga...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell-”

“No...it’s okay, dear. just take us...home..” Daichi looked away in guilt and did as he was told. When they arrived they saw their apartment, burned down, black and in shambles. Suga got out of the car and approached the place. Daichi followed. They made their way down the path they would take to get to their apartment. The walls were destroyed so you could see the inside of it. The couch where they would sit and watch movies together. The dining sable where they would eat as a family. And their children’s room, the blue and pink walls turned black and grey from the smoke and fire. Daichi looked down at his feet and saw the stuffed unicorn Junko would call ‘Uni’ half burned. He looked away, and took Suga into his arms and walked back to their car. “We need to find a place to stay.” He said. Suga stayed quiet for a few minutes and mumbled “oikawa and iwaizumi…” Daichi nodded slowly, and drove towards their house. 

He and Suga approached their house and rang the doorbell. A minute later Oikawa answered it, wearing a loose robe. “Heyyy what can I do for you two?~” he looked at them a second time and put on a serious face “Oh, you two look awful, what happened? Come in, take a seat.” They stepped inside and sat themselves down at the table. Daichi and Suga stayed quiet while Oikawa served them tea. Iwaizumi came out and sat at the table next to them “Good morning, what brings you here?” he asked them. Daichi took a shaky breath and held onto Suga’s hand. He told them everything. From the fire, to the girls, to the hospital...and to their deaths. Oikawa gasped and started crying quietly. He loved the girls as if they were his biological nieces. And just as quickly as they made their way into his heart they had been taken away. Iwaizumi stared at them in disbelief. “How could this happen...you guys can stay here as long as you need to. I'm so sorry..” Oikawa got up and went to his room. Iwaizumi sighed and led Daichi and Suga to the spare bedroom. He handed them more comfortable clothes and left them in the room. The two changed. Suga sat in the chair next to the window, looking out into the cloudy cold morning. Daichi threw himself on the bed and passed out.  
.  
.  
(third person point of view)  
.  
.  
Two days after the incident the two had decided to return back to work. Daichi had a distraction with his job, but it wasn't the same as before. He wasn’t as focused as before. His mind would wander off, focusing on nothing. He was just dazed. Suga had it worse. He taught at the elementary school that Junko and Hikari attended. All of their little friends would approach Suga, asking him where they were. Suga would just look down at them and shrug. Then came the day of the girl’s funeral. Daichi didn't want to look at them, the cursed image of their last moments alive still burned into his mind. The entire team showed up for the funeral. Everyone was crying, either loudly or quietly. Suga and Daichi just watched, with their expressions as dead as their two little girls.  
.  
.  
(Sugawara’s point of view)  
.  
.  
Suga just seemed to get worse after that. He would look at the other children at the school he was teaching at and he would see his daughters in their faces. One day one of his students came up to him and asked if they could go to the bathroom. Suga looked down at them with that same faded expression and saw Junko’s face, Junko’s small body. Suga smiled down at the image of his daughter covering the boy and picked him up. “Junko my sweet baby..I missed you, where were you” he said as tears fell from his eyes and he kissed the boy’s cheek. “H-hey, sensei, I’m not Junko! I’m not even a girl, or your son!” The boy squirmed until Suga realized what he'd done and set him down. The smile that he made an effort to form melted from his face and the same faded expression returned to his face.

Similar incidents like that happened until one day he got called into the principal’s office. “Sugawara, we’ve been receiving calls from parents claiming that you’ve been acting too familiar with their children. You need to understand that this is a place where you must behave like a professional. You are responsible for teaching these children what they need to know for them to be successful, not to treat them like your daughters. This is the only warning I’m going to give you sir. If you show this type of behavior again I’m going to have to fire you.”

Suga balled his fists and slammed them on the table. “ARE YOU TELLING ME NOT TO LOVE MY DAUGHTERS? I’VE KISSED THEM IN SCHOOL BEFORE, WHY CAN’T I DO THAT NOW? They're my daughters and I’ll love them as much as I want to” The principal looked back at him with shock. “Sir. I don’t want to be the one to rub salt on the wound but you need to understand. Those children you've been kissing aren’t your daughters. Your daughters are gone.” This just made Suga more angry. “What do you mean? They're right here” he gestured to the empty space next to him. “THEY'RE LISTENING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!! How can you speak of them like they are objects that ceased to exist??” 

The principal shook her head. “You are clearly in no state to be working here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go.” Suga kept yelling at the principal, telling her how absurd this was. The principal called in security to have Suga removed from the school. Suga didn't care anymore. He looked at the empty space next to him. “Don’t cry girls, you don't need school. I’ll teach you everything you need to know at the house.” and with that he got in his car and drove home, speaking to the empty back seats as if his daughters were still there, having an entire conversation with him.  
.  
.  
(daichi’s point of view)  
.  
.  
Daichi had gotten a phone call from Suga’s school, informing him of the incidents that occurred. Daichi got up and left the police station, ignoring his boss when going out the door. When he got home he saw Suga sitting in the bed talking by himself. “Suga, what are you doing..?” Suga looked back at him with a smile, but his eyes were foggy and dark. “The school was being unreasonable. They kicked me out, can you believe that? So now I’m home schooling the girls. They don't need that place anyways.” Daichi sighed, recalling how Suga got when he was told that the girls weren't really there. “Sure love.” he said as he changed into something more comfortable and went into the living room. Oikawa was sitting there with a cup of water, just staring at the wall. “He’s been talking to himself for two hours now..” he said as he drank out of it. “It’s really scary.” Daichi sat on the couch opposite of Oikawa’s and put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry...I don’t know what to do with him. He thinks they're still alive. He doesn't remember sitting in the hospital or their funeral. When I asked him he said that never happened and ignores me after that.”

“Maybe he just needs to get out or something. Tomorrow I can take him on a walk around the garden near here or something, to distract his mind.” Daichi nodded at the idea, relieved that something might help his hallucinating husband. The rest of the evening he and Oikawa heard Suga talking endlessly to the empty room.  
.  
.  
.  
Daichi woke to the smell...of chocolate chip pancakes. He woke up on the couch in the living room, a blanket was thrown over him. He got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Suga cooking, humming ‘you are my sunshine’, one of Hikari’s favorite songs. He looked over at Daichi with the same smile as yesterday, but his eyes were still dark. They were puffy and he had dark circles under his eyes. “Good morning dear. Go take a seat, I’ll serve your plate.” Daichi did as he was told, and suga came over with six plates. One for him, one for Daichi, one for Oikawa, one for Iwaizumi...and he placed the last two plates at the two seats next to him. Suga sat down and began eating, occasionally talking to the chairs about how they were going to go on a field trip today. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi came out of their bedrooms and Suga told them to have a seat and eat with them. Oikawa sat and Iwaizumi went to make coffee, handing Oikawa, Suga, and Daichi one after he was finished making it. Daichi drank the coffee but he just stared at the pancakes. He didn’t want to eat them. He hated looking at them. He remembered how Suga had left the apartment late at night to get ingredients to make more, leaving the girls all alone. In a way, chocolate chip pancakes had killed his kids. He got up from the table and went to work, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi with Sugawara talking to the chairs.  
.  
.  
(Oikawa’s point of view)  
.  
.  
It hurt him seeing Suga reduced to this state. He remembered how Suga used to be so relaxed, hence the reason why Oikawa started calling him ‘mr. refreshing’. But now all that was left was someone else, like if Suga was trapped in the past, an endless loop of the same day. Oikawa tried breaking Suga out of this, talking to him gently, asking him questions and talking about random things that they would see. Nothing worked. He even started talking about him and Iwa’s sex life when Suga reached over and covered Oikawa’s mouth, saying that this wan’t an appropriate topic to be talking about in front of the girls. This annoyed Oikawa, partially because there really were no girls, and partially because this was one of the greatest (and best experiences) he had. 

He opened his mouth wide and brought his teeth down on Suga’s fingers, biting him hard enough to leave purple bite marks and hard enough to make Suga yelp in pain. He quickly brought back his hand, his eyes darting around, as if trying to figure out where he is. His faded expression returned when he realized that his daughters weren’t with him. Oikawa didn’t mean to make this happen, to break Suga like this. He tried to apologize but Suga just asked if they could go home. Not being able to make Suga feel better made Oikawa sad but he took him home anyways. It was 11 pm. The house was empty when they arrived, and he didn't know when Daichi would arrive. He watched Suga go straight to his room. And he heard him cry. For the first time since his daughters died Oikawa had heard him cry. He felt so awful. He told Suga that he was gonna go somewhere but he didn't think he heard him.

Oikawa got back in his car and drove towards the place Iwa-can worked at, which was just a few blocks down. Iwa entered work at 10pm and left at 4am. He parked his car and entered the bar. He had visited Iwa here occasionally, either because he was bored or because he wanted to enjoy himself after Iwa was done with his shift. But this time he came here in need or a drink to make himself feel better. Iwa saw him sit in his usual seat. “Hey Shittykawa. The usual?” Oikawa shook his head. “I want something stronger. Today was a pretty crappy day. Suga has really gone crazy now.” He continued talking about Suga’s conversations with the objects around him, and the part where he bit his fingers and made Suga realize that the girls weren’t there. Iwa just listened to him as he prepared more drinks. 

Oikawa didn’t really care if he was listening or not. He just wanted to speak, even if he did it like Suga and spoke to the closest object next to him. He drank the shot Iwa prepared for him. Then a second one, and a third one. Then he heard it. Tires screeching and a loud crash of a vehicle crashing. Being the curious guy he was, he got up and went outside to see what happened. And oh how he screamed when he saw it. The very man he was talking about had just gotten hit by a car. Oikawa ran to him, and saw that he was barely breathing. Alive, but half dead. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance as quickly as he could. “Oh god oh god oh god, fuck-” Oikawa was panicking, not sure what to do with Suga. He wanted to hold him and assure him that he was okay but he was scared to break him more than he was. His leg was bent in a direction it shouldn't be, and most of his skin was scratched and bleeding. Suga started coughing blood. 

“Suga….why, how the hell did you get here??” Suga smiled weakly, and his eyes gleamed a bit, showing a little bit of light through his puffy eyes and dark circles. “The...girls..they said they wanted to take me somewhere….so i- agh… i followed them oikawa…” Oikawa stared at him in disbelief. “You- Are You Seriously Going To Get Yourself Hurt. BECAUSE OF SOME DAMN HALLUCINATIONS??” Suga just smiled and said “they aren't hallucinations. they’re my daughters. they wouldn't hurt me.” The ambulance arrived and took Suga away. Oikawa went back to the bar and Iwa started questioning him. He told him everything, paid for the drinks he had, and left, following the ambulance and sending Daichi a message telling him what happened since he wouldn't answer the phone. He sat and waited in the waiting room. After about an hour the doctor said he could come in and see him. Oikawa walked to his room and saw him lying there, helpless, bandaged. 

“Suga….” He said as he approached him. “Look what you’ve done to yourself.” Suga looked back at him and glared. “I’m not supposed to be here. I was supposed to die. I want to be with my daughters.” Oikawa looked at him, completely bewildered. “but what about daichi?” Suga just looked away. At that moment Daichi burst into the room,Oikawa saw the big guy kneel next to Suga and started crying. Oikawa left the room, not being able to handle it any longer. He went to the waiting room and texted Iwa what was going on. He looked up at a forming commotion. Daichi was being dragged out of Suga’s room and doctors were rushing in. Daichi gave up trying to enter the room and sat next to Oikawa, impatiently and nervously bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers.

“What happened?” asked Oikawa. Daichi sighed and shook his head. “He saw the girls standing in the corner of the room. He tried to get up and go to them, but being in the condition he was in he fell out of the bed. Oikawa….he fell so damn hard...and he was so damaged, you saw him didn't you?” Oikawa looked away from Daichi. 

“His lung was horribly punctured. The blood loss and lack of oxygen were too much on him. I’m sorry.” said the doctor.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Daichi’s point of view)  
.  
.  
.  
After Suga’s funeral...he had lost all feeling. Now he was really alone. His daughters had left him. And the love of his life..had passed. God, he missed them. Work, which had once been a distraction, was now a torture room. He had been caught staring at nothing so many times that his boss had yelled at him, which Daichi yelled back. He ended up quitting his job all together, not giving a fuck about what they thought of him. He didn't care about anyone else. Everyone else was a piece of shit compared to Suga and his daughters. He went back to the house and passed out on the bed. When he woke up, he thought he smelled the scent of chocolate chip pancakes. He thought he heard Suga’s sweet melodic humming. 

He shot out of bed and found an empty kitchen. He cursed and stormed out of the house and walked to Iwaizumi’s bar. He marched inside and sat himself at the furthest seat, away from everyone. Iwaizumi approached him cautiously and asked him what he wanted to drink. “The strongest thing you have.” was all he said. Iwa came back with a shot glass, which daichi drank instantly. “Just give me the bottle, i’ll pour it myself” Iwaizumi nodded and came back with a bottle of gold liquid. Daichi kept pouring and drinking, losing count of how much he drank after twenty. A man about three years younger than himself approached him and started flirting with him. Daichi gave him a cold stare and the man gave him a look. 

“Tch, no need to be so cold, if you buy me a drink I can give you a good time to make you feel better dear~” Daichi stood up. No one who wasn’t Suga had ever called him dear. No one. He grabbed the younger man by the collar. “What the fuck did you just call me?? DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO CONTRACTS WHORES?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUT!!” he punched the other guy in the jaw and was about to beat him some more when Iwaizumi leaped from behind the bar and grabbed Daichi’s arms. “Hey man, pull yourself together!! You're being really unreasonable right no-” But Daichi didn’t want to hear any of it. He was fuming. “ Oh, so I’M the one who’s being unreasonable?? FUCK, I JUST LOST MY HUSBAND, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME THE FUCK GO SO I CAN BEAT THIS FUCKER.” 

When Iwaizumi didn't let go he threw him over his shoulder and started punching him instead. Iwaizumi blocked the third punch and kicked Daichi’s chest and pushed him backwards, making him stumble and fall over. He had gotten too drunk to remember what happened next. All he knew was that his face was bruised, he had a horrible hangover, and he was lying in bed at the house. He groaned and rolled out of bed and walked into the Kitchen where he found OIkawa standing. He backed away at the sight of Daichi. Daichi couldn't help but feel guilty. He had just beat the man who was housing him. He apologized to Oikawa and told him to apologize to Iwaizumi for him. He grabbed his coat and left the house. He drove blindly, as if trying to get away from everything. He realized that he had unconsciously been driving towards the beach he and Sugawara had their honeymoon. 

He drove up the cliff that looked over the ocean. It had been Suga’s favorite spot. ‘The wind and the view make me feel powerful, like I’m the protagonist of the world!’ he remembered Suga’s sweet words when they had been standing here. He got out of his car and stood in the same spot. The wind whipping around his face became calmer and warmer. “You know, I really miss you Daichi.” said Suga, who was standing next to him. Daichi looked over at him, and fucking hell he was just as beautiful as he remembered him. His silver hair was beautiful, his eyes were beautiful, his skin, his smile, even that little mole next to his left eye- everything about his was beautiful. Suga was radiating a dim light. ‘I guess he’s just that radiant.’ thought Daichi. “I miss you too Love. I miss you every day. I even imagined you were cooking those chocolate chip pancakes.” Suga laughed, something so angelic it made Daichi’s heart flutter. “I was, dear. You just couldn’t see me.” Daichi smiled. 

He knew though.

He knew there was really no Suga standing next to him. Just like Suga had been doing when he was still alive, he was hallucinating. But he wanted it to be real. It hurt so fucking much. Fighting everything that told him to reach out to the image of nothingness that called itself his husband. Because if he reached out the image would disappear.

It's fine, he was never really there.

But I may never see him again, I want to keep seeing him

That's just going to make you go more crazy

I don't care. Suga’s here. He’s talking to me.

No he’s not you idiot, you told yourself earlier that he wasn't real, it’s nothing, you're just imagining it.

Even if he’s not real to you he’s real to me

What the fuck, I AM you!! Wake up, he isn't real!! SUGA'S DEAD!!

SHUT UP, YOU DON”T KNOW ANYTHING!!

Daichi kept fighting with his mind, and Suga’s image just watched with that smile on his face, his expression never changing. “You know, I really miss you Daichi.”

“AGHH SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT REAL”

“I really miss you Daichi”

“NO YOU’RE DEAD, DEAD”

“I was, dear, you just couldn’t see me”

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FAKE, YOU’RE JUST IN MY HEAD, GET OUT GET OUT!!!”

“I miss you Daichi, my dear...It’s really lonely without you…”

“FUCKKK”

Daichi stumbled over to his car and opened the trunk and brought out the pistol he kept from when he was still working as a police officer. He loaded it and aimed it at Suga and started shooting, the bullets had no effect. 

“Oh Daichi….you would really shoot me..?” he grinned widely. “But you said it yourself, I’m just in your head. In your head I'm not real in your head I’m not real hahahaha”

Suga’s laughter was no longer angelic. It was hypnotic, ringing in every corner of Daichi’s mind. Daichi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. With shaking hands, he brought the pistol up to his right temple. Next to Suga, two shimmering lights appeared at his side. It was the image of Junko and Hikari. They no longer had those hideous burn marks. They were beautiful, just like their mother.

“Daichi….we really miss you”

He pulled the trigger.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Iwaizumi’s point of view)  
.  
.  
.  
He and Oikawa had spent the entire day looking for Daichi. When they heard a man committed suicide at the beach, they knew. They had his funeral the day after. Same as before, everyone showed up. But nobody cried. They either were too emotionally hurt, or just didn’t have the courage to cry at their former captain’s funeral. They watched as Daichi’s casket was being lowered into the ground, next to Suga’s and Junko’s and Hikari’s. A moment of silence. The warm breeze picked up, flowing through each of the people attending the funeral. A nice, warm breeze, soothing, and familiar. In the air, Iwaizumi thought he smelled the faint smell of…

Chocolate chip pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was nice, wasnt it QwO  
> gomen'nasai  
> here's my shameless instagram account: @smoll_tangerine_ you should totally go follow it


End file.
